Una historia de Navidad
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Una adaptación del clásico cuento de Chalres Dickens y del capitulo de "Una historia de corazones cálidos" de MLP lean y pasen felices fiestas. Tarde pero listo el prólogo y el capitulo primero
1. Prólogo

**Un Cuento de Navidad**

 **Prologo: "Adornando los salones"**

El escenario permanece a oscuras, entonces en un pequeño halo de luz Spike el dragón entra en escena. Se detiene frente al lector y aclarándose la garganta lee la tarjeta que trae en sus garras.

—La siguiente es una adaptación del clásico cuento "Una historia de la víspera de los corazones cálidos" de Hayles Dickens, cuando un personaje aparezca, el nombre del pony que lo interpreta aparecerá entre paréntesis para que el amable lector pueda relacionar la historia… —Vuelve a leer la tarjeta y murmura— ¿Amable lector? Si no ha leído el cuento no creo que…

— ¡Spike! —Twilight lo llama desde las cortinas tratando de no llamar mucho la atención— apégate al guion.

El pequeño dragón gira los ojos algo exasperado.

—En fin esperemos que la obra sea de su agrado.

Sale caminando del escenario, las luces se atenúan un poco y se sube el telón.

— **0—**

El salón principal del castillo de la amistad lucía con grandes adornos y coloridos cristales en las paredes y el techo. Una cantidad inusual de ponis venían de un lado al otro llevando más decoraciones y acomodando sillas y mesas para lo que prometía ser una gran celebración. Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad estaba particularmente emocionada, nunca había visto tanta actividad en su nuevo hogar, la sola presencia de tantos ponis la hacía sentirse llena de vida.

Caminaba entre ellos sonriendo y saludando de tanto en tanto, resistiéndose al terrible impulso de organizarlos, habían dicho que era una fiesta para ella y no debía intervenir, solo disfrutar, trató de decirles que parte de lo que a ella le gustaba era organizar, pero no tenía caso discutir en esa ocasión.

Vio a Spike y a Starlight Glimmer platicar con un grupo de ponis en un rincón cerca de la entrada. El pequeño dragón sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente adornado con gemas y hablaba emocionado de algún tema. Starlight sonreía y asentía con gentileza, pero Twilight sintió la actitud de su pupila algo forzada, como si estuviera incomoda en el lugar.

"Tal vez sea demasiada gente para ella" Pensó "Mejor voy a quitarle algo de presión"

—Hola a todos. —Dijo Twilight acercándose, los ponis saludaron con reverencias que ella respondió rápidamente, se dirigió a Starlight— Te estaba buscando ¿Podrías ayudarme con algunos adornos de la biblioteca?

— ¿Adornos? —Starlight la miró desconcertada pero al ver que ella le guiñaba un ojo entendió— Oh, oh sí, seguro.

Ambas se despidieron de los ponis y se dirigieron a la biblioteca, seguidos de un sorprendido Spike que prefirió por esa vez no hacer ningún comentario.

Al llegar a la habitación Twilight cerró las enormes puertas y el barullo del exterior se atenuó hasta convertirse en un murmullo distante y el tranquilo ambiente del lugar se impuso.

—Gracias Twilight. —Dijo Starlight sentándose en un sillón— Tantos ponis deseándome una "Feliz víspera de los corazones cálidos" me estaban poniendo los nervios de punta…

—Yo pensé que estabas disfrutándolo. —Dijo Spike sentándose a su lado.

—Sólo estaba siendo amable, la verdad es que no sé cómo decirles a los demás que no me gustan estas fechas.

Tanto el dragón como la alicornio pusieron cara de asombro.

—Creo… Creo que escuche mal. —Dijo Spike— ¿Dijiste que no te gusta la víspera de los corazones cálidos?

—Es que, bueno… —Starlight hizo un gesto de resignación—Todo este asunto de los wendigos y la fundación de Equestria y eso… Suena bien como leyenda, pero siento que lo están llevando un poquito demasiado lejos. Respeto que lo celebren, pero no creo que sea algo tan grande.

— ¡Es solo la fiesta más importante para cualquier poni! —Spike parecía a punto de soltar un discurso pero Twilight le puso una pata en su hombro y lo tranquilizó.

—Me alegra saber que tienes tu punto de vista y respetas al de los demás, eso está bien. —Dijo Twilight sonriendo— Sin embargo me gustaría ver si puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—Cambiar mi opinión ¿Cómo? —Pregunto la unicornio con cautela.

—Nada complicado. —Dijo Twilight mientras la invitaba a sentarse y hacía flotar un libro hacía ellas— Solo te leeré una historia, si al final no te interesa, entonces te dejaremos en paz y todos contentos ¿Está bien?

Starlight le dio una mirada suspicaz a su maestrea mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Twilight simplemente se acomodó mientras abría el libro y Spike parecía bastante contento.

— ¡Mi historia favorita de la Víspera!

—Es una vieja historia sobre un poni que odiaba la Víspera y aunque tenía sus razones para hacerlo, necesitaba que alguien le recordara las cosas que hacían ese día tan especial…

 **Fin del Prólogo**


	2. Tonterías

**Capítulo 1**

" **Tonterías"**

En la víspera a l día de los corazones cálidos, todo Canterlot bullía en una frenética actividad. Las calles adornadas con guirnaldas y luces de colores, ponis de todas las especies yendo de un lugar a otro llevando regalos, viandas de comida o buscando un lugar para descansar un momento en aquel ajetreado día, toda la ciudad brillaba con la emoción y sentimiento de ese día.

Al menos casi toda la ciudad.

Una casa permanecía en un hosco y gris tono neutro, alejada de los adornos y luces de la temporada, sobre su polvosa entrada colgaba un letrero que decía "Snowfall y Dixie: Pociones" una tenue luz venía de su interior y aparte de eso, no parecía haber algún signo de vida en su interior.

Snowfall Frost (Starlight Glimmer) permanecía con la vista fija en el caldero que hervía sobre la chimenea mientras hacía flotar una serie de misteriosos ingredientes que caían en cantidades exactas dentro del humeante cultivo, había estado trabajando por semanas en una delicada pócima de mutación y por fin el trabajo parecía dar resultados. Con mucho cuidado intento verter las últimas gotas de un frasco cuando el repentino y estridente ruido de unas campanas en el exterior la sacó de concentración provocando que derramara todo el líquido en el caldero. La mescla cambió bruscamente de color y después se solidificó quedando como una extraña masa oscura. Snofall la vio primero aturdida y después muy furiosa.

— ¡Malditas campanas! —Grito mientras se asomaba por la ventana— ¡¿No pueden llevarse su maldito ruido infernal a otro lado?!

—Feliz día de los corazones cálidos a usted también señorita. —Le contesto un poni con un aire de ironía.

— ¡Tonterías! –Respondió Snowfall cerrando la ventana de golpe.

—Me supongo que hay que traer un bote y recoger todo eso…

Snowfall miró por el rabillo del ojo a una pegaso de melena multicolor entrando al cuarto en ese momento.

—Trae las reservas de acónito del sótano, Snow Dash (Rainbow Dash) Voy a tener que empezar el experimento de nuevo…

— ¿No podía dejarlo para otro día, jefa? Estamos en la víspera y…

Snow Dash dio un brinco cuando la unicornio se teletransportó enfrente de ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Todo este asunto es una maldita pérdida de tiempo, tenemos más de sesenta festividades al año ¡¿Por qué tenemos que hacer fiestas cuando debíamos de trabajar?!

—Oiga… El día de los corazones cálidos es la fundación de Equestria cuando las tres tribus nos reunimos bajo el estandarte de la amistad y la armonía. —Snow Dash se sentía orgullosa de recordar eso— Celebramos que pudimos derrotar a los Wendigos y que…

—Tonterías. —Le interrumpió Snowfall— Wendigos, maldiciones, todo eso son historias para asustar a los más pequeños y darles a los viejos algo que contar en sus tristes vida ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que debemos de hacer para celebrar a nuestra nación?

"Ni idea pero estoy muy segura de que me lo vas a decir aunque no quiera" Pensó Dash apretando los dientes para no decirlo en voz alta.

—Trabajo duro, disciplina y educación. —Dijo Snowfall pegando con la pata en el suelo a cada frase que decía— Eso es lo que nos llevara a la verdadera armonía ¡El conocimiento es poder! Estas fiestas y bailes y risas solo nos hacen perder tiempo valioso

—Y hablando de fiestas… —Snow Dash sabía que era mal momento para llevarlo a colación, pero en realidad con su jefa nunca había un buen momento— La señorita Merry (Rarity) y Wintershy (Fluttershy) van a hacer un baile para obtener fondos para el hospital de…

—De eso ni hablar. —Snowfall se dio la vuelta— No soltaré ni un solo bit de mi bolsillo para ayudar a una causa perdida.

—Mi protegida esta en ese programa. —El tono de Dash se tornó serio al sentir que los comentarios de su jefa estaban tocando un área muy personal.

—A veces apenas tienes dinero para comer tú. —Dijo Snowfall— Y sin embargo te las arreglaste para apadrinar a una pegaso que no puede volar y cargar con todos sus gastos… Yo siempre pensé que los ponis de tierra eran los cortos de ideas.

Dash se irguió, ofendida y sonrojada, dispuesta a contestarle como se debía de hacer sin importar que terminara sin trabajo pero en ese momento la puerta de la entrada. Junto con una ventisca de aire helado entro un unicornio de color purpura, vestido de abrigo y sombrero de copa.

— ¡Feliz día de los corazones cálidos prima!

Aquello rompió el momento de tensión. Dash sonrió y Snofall simplemente giró los ojos exasperada.

—Mi querida Prima Bright Dawn (Twilight Sparkle) Tan oportuna como siempre.

—Vine a traer algo de color a tu aburrida vida. —Dijo Bright mientras Dash la ayudaba con el abrigo y el sombrero— Y a invitarte como cada año a la cena de los sabios en el palacio de Canterlot.

—Ancianos pretenciosos que creen que con una cena van a solucionar los problemas del mundo. —Resopló Snowfall— Prefiero quedarme en casa estudiando nuevas pociones.

—Y como cada año rechazas mi invitación. —Bright Dawn meneó la cabeza y bajó las orejas— Tienes una mente casi tan brillante como la mía ¿Por qué no quieres compartir tus ideas con el resto de los ponis?

—Cada unicornio tiene que aprender a valorar y demostrar la validez de sus propias ideas… Además tu cena de sabios es otra tonta excusa para prolongar el mito de los wendigos y esas cosas.

—Esas cosas pasaron y mientras mantengamos la armonía en nuestros corazones…

— ¡Tonterías! Tú y esos "sabios" deberían de trabajar más y festejar menos.

Discretamente y sin que Snowfall lo notara, Bright Dawn deslizo dos bits de oro en los bolsillos de Dash.

—Por lo menos dejarás que tu ayudante se retire temprano ¿No? Al menos respetaras esa costumbre.

Snowfall les dio una larga mirad antes de resoplar.

—Lo voy a descontar de tu sueldo. Puedes irte

— ¡Estupendo! —Snow Dash tomo su propio abrigo y antes de salir le dio una mirada de gratitud a Bright Dawn— Feliz día señora.

Una vez que la pegaso desapareció como una exhalación por la puerta, las dos unicornios se quedaron solas en un incómodo silencio.

—Ya han pasado muchas lunas ¿La extrañas?

Snowfall vio a su prima sin entender.

—Dixie Bluesong (Trixie Lulamoon) Tu amiga…

—Mi socia. —Dijo Snowfall en tono cortante— Una excelente Yegua con grandes ideas, lástima que se dejó llevar demasiado por su ego. —Se dirigió a un estante donde había una pequeña pintura de ella y otro unicornio— Sí hubiera esperado a leer bien las anotaciones que yo le hice antes de mesclar aquellos químicos… Por lo menos la explosión no destruyo toda su casa.

—Y tú la compraste a un excelente precio. —Bright frunció el ceño— ¿No fue un acto muy ruin de tu parte?

—Ella ya no la iba a necesitar de cualquier manera.

Bright Dawn vio el reloj empotrado en la pared y levito su sombrero y su abrigo, se los puso de nuevo y suspiró.

—Espero que algún día cambies de opinión.

Dicho esto ella también salió del lugar. Snowfall regresó a sus libros y siguió estudiando y anotando hasta que la noche cayó sobre la ciudad. Cuando notó que la luz de su lámpara ya no era suficiente se detuvo y estiro el lomo. Afuera seguía oyendo todos esos cantos y risas y ponis deseándose un feliz día. Decidió regresar a su casa, después de todo estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar todas esas tonterías.

Pudo haberse teletransportado, después de todo había perfeccionado el método, pero implicaba un gasto de energía que consideraba superfluo. Así que empaco algunas cosas que necesitaba terminar en un morral se lo puso en el lomo y caminó en dirección a su casa, evitando las multitudes y aquellos ponis que osaban acercarse a ella tratando de ser "amigables"

"Estos días son insufribles" Pensó mientras atravesaba las calles "Tanta energía y dinero desperdiciado en cosas que olvidaran en poco tiempo, tanto potencial simplemente malgastado" Miró a dos pegasos que llevaban una enorme guirnalda "Si este día no existiera quizás las cosas mejorarían"

Entonces se detuvo cuando una idea la golpeó. Era una especie de epifanía, una señal. Miró a su alrededor y comenzó a entenderlo desde una nueva perspectiva.

"Si este día no existiera" Se volvió a repetir a sí misma "Un hechizo podría arreglarlo, simplemente hacer que cada poni en cualquier rincón de Equestria lo olvidara… Podría funcionar ¿Mi magia estará a la altura de semejante idea?"

Aceleró sus pasos convirtiendo su caminar en un vigoroso trote "Tengo todo lo que necesito en mi casa para crear un hechizo de ese tamaño; si logro hacerlo funcionar… Podría convertirme en la heroína de todo Equestria y quizás del mundo"

Se detuvo en el umbral de su puerta y miró las calles iluminadas con un nuevo sentimiento de victoria en ella

—Disfruten su fiesta pequeños ponis ¡Porque esta será la última vez!

 **CONTINUARA…**

— **0—**

 **Notas del autor:** _Felices y atrasadas fiestas a todos ustedes mis amigos lectores que pacientemente esperaron a que escribiera de nuevo y bienvenidos lectores nuevos._

 _Sé que tengo muchos pendientes en la cartera pero tenía la necesidad de sacarme esta idea antes de poder seguir avanzando, voy un poco lento pero les aseguro que irá a buen término en estos días. Estén al pendiente del siguiente capítulo._

 **Próximo capítulo:** "Cadenas del pasado"


End file.
